Scary meets Merry
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Sora's the Pumpkin King-but he's getting tired of celebrating Halloween every year. What happens when he discovers Christmas?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've decided I'll make a Kingdom Hearts version of the movie the Nightmare before Christmas! I've always loved that movie ever since I was little. ^^ So I'm starting this in October-and I'll probably end up finishing it around Christmas knowing how I am with updates. T_T But oh well! Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

It was a nice cool day, nearing sunset. A girl with short black hair was sitting on a chair watching the sunset. She was dressed as a fallen angel, having fake black wings and a black dress. In her hands was a bowl full of candy.

As she waited for the sun to set so that Halloween could begin, she smiled as she turned to face the camera. "Hi. My name's Xion. I see you're all dressed for Halloween-even if it's still a bit early to start trick or treating."

She blinked as the speaker holding the camera said something. "You want to know about the time the Pumpkin King took over Christmas? Well...alright then." She smiled. "It happened a long time ago, longer than you would think. Some people say they've seen the place it happened in their dreams-myself included."

She chuckled. "Yes, the story took place in the old holiday worlds. I'm sure you've wondered at some point where the holidays came from, right? No? Well, it's about time you started."

_**-Halloween-**_

The scene shifted to a scarecrow with a pumpkin head that a sign pointing to and saying, 'Welcome to Halloween Town.' As a graveyard appears into view, some mysterious vampire-like shadows appeared on the gravestones.

One, a male who had very spiky hair, sang, _"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" _

Another, seemingly a female with a grin, sang, _"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween..." _

The two, along with another male, traveled across the gravestones to the gates at the end of the graveyard, singing,

_"This is Halloween, This is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" _

The gates opened, revealing a hidden town with lots of dark, tall houses.

_"This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick or treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright!" _

The three shadows stopped outside a house window, their fangs showing as they grinned and sang,

_"It's our town-everybody scream! In this town of Halloween..." _

Under the bed in that room, a black spiky haired creature with yellow eyes, said,

**"I aM tHe oNe hIdIng uNdEr yOuR bEd! tEeTh gRoUnD sHaRp, aNd eYeS gLoWiNg rEd!" **Its eyes turned red as it disappeared to the staircase by the room, peeking out under it.

**"i Am aLsO tHe oNe hIdInG uNdEr yOuR sTaIrS, fInGeRs lIkE sNaKeS aNd sPiDeRs iN mY hAir!" **it said grinning, showing shark like teeth.

In the next room, (a 'living' room, or should I say 'dead' room) as the creature known only as the Anti sang, **"ThIs iS HaLlOwEen, ****ThIs iS HaLlOwEen-********HaLlOwEen! ********HaLlOwEen! ********HaLlOwEen! ********HaLlOwEen!",** three coffins opened up.

Three vampires popped out of the coffins, showing it was the same three from before dressed in black-a male with black spiky hair and golden eyes named Vanitas, another male with silver hair and aquamarine eyes named Riku, and a female with long black hair in a ponytail with blue eyes named Aura.

They smiled, their fangs showing as they got out of the house saying, _"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." _

They stopped as a hearse pulled up with a teenage man jumping up to the top smiling happily as he wore a tall top hat hiding his mess of brown-purple bedhead hair and a suit with a moth bowtie. His slightly golden eyes gleamed as he sang,

_"In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise!~" _

As the Mayor known as Hierro sang with the vampires, a cat walked into a dark alley with a trash can and sewer hole nearby._ "Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll-" _

_"SCREAM!" _A spiky haired blonde young man wearing a tattered black coat yelled, startling the cat. From the sewer hole a blonde haired lady with two antennae like strands of hair popped up, her eyes having slit-like pupils and her hands being webbed like that of a duck's.

_"This is halloween!" _Larxene sang as a tall red spiky haired skinny man with green eyes wearing a farmer's outfit and a slit throat came out grinning. Axel then sang,

_"Red 'n' black, slimy green!" _The wolfman known as Roxas growled, "Aren't you scared?"

_"Well that's just fine!" _Two witches from a well sang as they flew up on their brooms-one with silver hair hiding an eye and the other having pink shoulder length hair. _"Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!" _Wing and Raxua sang as they flew out of the well.

The Hanging Tree known as Lexaeus walked by with his Hanging Skeletons, and he said lowly, "Everybody scream...EVERYBODY SCREAM!"

The Skeletons then sang, _"In this town of Halloween..." _

A man with an eyepatch dressed as a clown rode by on a unicycle grinning. _"I am the clown with the tear away face-" _He then pulled off his face. _"HERE IN A FLASH, AND GONE IN A TRACE!" _he sang in a deep voice before teleporting away.

A red haired young woman with stitched up clothing along with stitches on her face smiled as she heard Who sing, _"I am the Who when you call 'Who's there?'"_ She giggled as the Wind sang, _"I am the wind blowing through your hair...", _blowing through Kairi's hair.

A shadow appeared on the moon, making everyone freeze as they stared at it. **"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" **The shadow sang evilly before disappearing into bats.

Everyone shook off the horrid feeling the shadow had given off before singing, _"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _

A guillotine's blade suddenly shot down toward a doll whose head got cut off. A zombie like boy whose black hair hid one eye wearing a ragged black jacket and jeans along with a girl whose blue wings looked dirty like her grey sundress and blue-black hair then sang,

_"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!"_ A zombie like brown haired man with a ragged shirt and pants and a zombie like blue haired woman with a ragged dress then walked up. Terra and Aqua smiled at the kids known as Lance and Aurora as they sang,

_"That's our job, but we're not mean! In our town of Halloween..." _

The vampires sang, _"In this town..."_ Hierro smiled.

_"Don't we love it now!~" _he sang, before singing along with the vampires,

_"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" _

As they sang, Axel and Roxas pulled a wooden horse carrying the pumpkin head scarecrow from before.

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee-make you jump out of your skin!" _They sang, grinning as they used their friend's nickname.

Suddenly the scarecrow started to move, grabbing a torch to light itself on fire. It danced on top of the horse, swinging near the gathering crowd.

_"This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy! Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch! Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!" _The crowd sang as the horse drew near to a full well, while the scarecrow jumped off and dived into the well.

Everyone sang, _"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _

Lance, Aurora, and a small boy wrapped in bandages with a tuft of blue-grey hair hiding a side of his face named Ienzo gathered near the well as they sang,

_"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song..."_ Suddenly a brown spiky haired boy rose up from the well, his black bat-like wings unfurling as his shadowed blue eye opens with the other covered by a jack o' lantern mask. As he rises up completely, he is shown to be wearing almost completely balc clothing with white clawed gloves, grey shoulder guards, and black pointed shoes.

He smiled, showing his fanged canines as the rest of the town sang,

_"La, la, la, (Halloween!) la-la, la, la, la, la-la, (Halloween!) la, la, la, la-la, la, la-la la, wee!~"_

**_-Halloween-_**

* * *

**And there we go! First chapter down! So, in case you're wondering, yes Jack is Sora, and Sora is wearing the Vampire outfit he wears whenever he goes to Halloween Town in KH2. As for the other characters, well here's the list I have for them. Some of them are not my own, and so I thank DeathOnWings1203 and The Nobody 0 for lending me a few OCs.**

Jack- Sora **/**Dr. Finklestein- Vexen **/**Zombie Dad- Terra **/**Vampires- Riku, Aura, Vanitas

Sally- Kairi **/**Lock- Ventus **/**Zombie Mom- Aqua **/**Witches- Raxua, Wing

Oogie Boogie- MX **/**Shock- Namine **/**Zombie Kid- Lance **/**Zombie Band- Demyx, Aeleus, Zexion

Mayor- Hierro **/**Barrel- David **/**Mummy Boy- Ienzo **/**Undersea Gal- Larxene

Santa Claus- Master Eraqus **/**Behemoth (Farmer Guy)- Axel **/**Winged Demon- Aurora **/**Hanging Tree- Lexaeus

Zero- Sky **/**Clown- Xigbar **/**Wolfman- Roxas **/**Creature Under the Bed and Stairs- Anti Sora

**...some of the characters I've casted I'm not sure should be in those roles, so it may change. But anyway, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! And now let's continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Nightmare before Christmas.**

* * *

Everyone was celebrating how that year's Halloween went. The vampires Riku, Aura and Vanitas were hosting a party to celebrate. Everyone was there, laughing as they danced to the music played by the Zombie Trio of Demyx, Aeleus and Zexion.

Roxas the Wolfman was busy facepalming as his friend Axel, known as 'The Fiery Behemoth', tried to hit on Larxene the Undersea Gal, yet again with failure.

The Corpse Family-Terra, Aqua, and Lance-were all busy dancing with each other.

Kairi was busy trying to find Sora, when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Dr. Vexen, her creator, grabbing her arm with a scowl on his face as he sat in his wheelchair.

"I must say, you've learned a lot ever since you were created. You even managed to make a sleeping potion that can last up to an hour and a half." Dr. Vexen stated, glaring at her.

Kairi tried to pull her arm away. "Let go! I want to look around more! You can't make me go back with you!" she yelled. Dr. Vexen kept a tight grip on her. "You're not ready for all the danger and excitement of the outside world, Kairi! You have to stay inside where it's safe until you are!" he yelled.

"And how will I if I stay inside? That's why I'm not going with you!" Kairi yelled, before grabbing a thread that was at her elbow. As she pulled it, her arm detached, allowing her to run away while Dr. Vexen fell to the ground while holding her arm.

He waved it at her angrily. "GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL-" Kairi's arm started to punch his head, cutting him off as he yelped in pain.

**_-Halloween-_**

Meanwhile, a corner of the vampires' mansion had many people in there, all trying to get close to Sora. As Sora backed away, the girls were all trying to reach him.

One of them (a ghost) said in a dreamy voice, "Oh Sora, you were amazing as you danced while on fire!~"

Another (a fallen angel) smiled as she added, "Not to mention when you came out of the well, you just looked magnificent!~"

Sora laughed nervously. "Uh. thank you guys, thanks! I appreciate it! I do my very best, but it wouldn't have been the same if it wasn't for everyone's help!" he said, causing all the girls to either blush or squeal in delight.

Just then, Sora's back and wings hit the wall. _Oh no! I'm doomed-AGAIN! _he thought as he realized this. However, the Mayor Hierro unintentionally cam eto his rescue.

Hierro had FINALLY gotten up on a podium that was very, very high up for some reaosn. He looked down and shouted into his microphone, "HOLD UP! WE HAVE TO GIVE OUT THE PRIZES!"

That caused the crowd surrounding Sora to face Hierro as he got ready to announce who on. Sora grinned, showing his fangs, before he sneaked out of the corner to outside. As he walked away, he could hear Hierro announce the vampires winning the prize for most blood drained in a single evening.

Like always.

In second place it had been the Dark Lagoon leeches.

Like always.

He could hear Riku, Aura and Vanitas cheering as the received their trophy. He could even imagine the victory poses they took as they received it.

After all, he's seen it every year.

Sora sighed as he walked to the gallows, thinking to himself. As he went near to a tree that was covered in shadows, he whistled. Instantly, a small black creature with yellow eyes and bent antennae came out, following him closely.

Sora and his pet, Kuro, weren't alone though. Kairi was up in a tree, watching the stars before she heard someone come in. She looked to see Sora and her artificial heart skipped a beat. However, she remained in hiding as Sora started to voice his thoughts.

"Well, there are few who would deny that I am the best at what I do-I mean, my talents are renowned far and wide." he said to Kuro.

"If you need someone who excels at surprises in a moonlit night-like this one-I can do it without even trying. With just a tiny bit of my effort and my ghostlike charms, it ends up with me becoming a witness to adults screaming like little girls." Sora noted, chuckling a little.

"Add a wave of my hand and a well placed moan together, and you get the very bravest swept off their feet." Sora's face then turned weary.

"But it's the same routine every year-I've gotten weary of hearing all the screams." Sora then drew himself proudly. "I, Sora! The Pumpkin King!..." He then looked down. "I have grown tired, of the same old thing."

Kairi blinked, as she continued to listen.

Sora walked up a hill as he said, "Somewhere deep inside me, an emptiness began to grow. I know there has to be something out there, far away from here-and I have a longing to go there-but it's a longing I've never known."

Kairi had long since climbed down the tree and had hid behind another tree close by to Sora as he stood against the large moon.

Sora grinned as he spoke, trying to cheer himself up. "Come on...I'm the master of fright! A demon of light! I can scare anyone out of their pants." he said, chuckling as he made a scary face at Kuro, who yelped and melted into a puddle of shadow as a defense.

"To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky! And I'm very famous in England and France!" Sora exclaimed as Kuro peeked out of his puddle.

"And since I am dead, I could take my head to recite Shakespearean quotations-though I'd rather not, considering it takes a bit of work to put it back on." Sora said, sweatdropping.

"But I know that no animal OR man can SCREAM like I can! I have some help from my furious recitations in order to scream like that." he added cheerily to a shaking Kuro.

Sora's face then grew sad as he sighed. "Oh, no matter what I do, I can't escape the longing...so I might as well go toward it." He started to go down the hill to the edge of the forest, Kuro following close behind.

"Kuro...who here would understand that the Pumpkin King, A.K.A me, who always laughs and scares with a smile...is tired of being the Pumpkin King? That he'd give it up if he could." Sora asked with sadness in his voice.

Kuro appeared to be giving suggestions, with each one getting turned down by Sora. "Riku? No...Aura? No...Roxas and Axel? I doubt it...definitely not Larxene or Raxua or Wing or even Vanitas, no, no one could!" Sora said with another sigh.

He looked at the forest. "There's a empty spot in me and it wants something that's unknown. All the fame and praise that I get every year..." Sora sighed as he entered the forest. "It does nothing for my empty tears."

Kairi continued to stare with sadness as Sora disappeared from her view. _Sora...I know how you feel...I could help you... _she thought as she left her hiding spot. _Well, if I'm going to help him, I'll need some more of that deadly nightshade. _She thought as she went to one of the trees and gathered some of teh ehrb from its roots._  
_

_**-Halloween-**_

Kairi placed the herbs back into the cupboard as she thought about Sora. _He went into the forest...and no one's ever gone there. I hope he'll be alright... _ she thought. She would've followed him, if it wasn't for one thing...

"KAIRI! Is that you?" Dr. Vexen called out as he rode down the stairs. Kairi sighed as she closed the cupboard doors and turned to face the mad scientist.

Dr. Vexen smiled coldly. "You've returned." he said in a delighted tone. Kairi sighed. "I didn't have a choice. You have something of mine." she replied.

"You mean this?" Dr. Vexen said as he held up Kairi's arm, which waved at her. Kairi nodded and she followed him as he walked-er, rode-to his lab.

_**-Halloween-** _

Dr. Vexen sighed as he started to sew Kairi's arm back on. "This is the second time now that you've slipped a sleeping potion into my iced tea, and-"

"Actually, it was three times." Kairi interrupted as she laid on the lab table. D. Vexen scowled.

"Kairi, you're mine! MINE! I made you with my bare hands!" he said loudly. "...but you have gloves on, all the time. Besides, if you created me, then you can definitely create other creations. I can't help that I'm restless!" Kairi argued.

Dr. Vexen bit off the string, having finished sewing her arm back on. "It's just a phase-it'll wear off. We just need to be patient." he replied calmly.

_But I don't want to be patient... _Kairi thought as she got up and left the lab to her room.

_**-Halloween-**_

Kuro had been poking Sora's leg as they walked deeper into the forest. Sora sighed as he looked at the small Heartless. "What is it Kuro?" he asked.

Kuro in reply just tried to jump up onto him. Sora chuckled. "Really? you're tired already? Well, ok, I am too...fine, you can hitch a ride." Sora said as he helped the Heartless up and started flapping his wings, letting him fly without using his aching feet.

_**-Halloween-**_

The next day, Mayor Hierro-or Hierro-was driving to Sora's house early in the morning. The Zombie Trio was there, having fallen asleep where they'd usually be if not performing at parties-which was outside Sora's house.

They woke up as the hearse Hierro drove came to a stop and he came out. He was cheerily humming 'This is Halloween' as he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. He waved cheerily at the Trio as he waited. "Hey Sora, ya home?" he asked cheerily.

After hearing no response, Hierro's face turned pale with his eyes fully golden for a moment before knocking hard. His face then turned back to its cheery face with tan skin and slightly golden eyes as he said cheerily,

"Sora! I have the plans in order to plan out next Halloween!" He held up a few rolls of paper. "But I wanna go over them with you and see what to take out, what else to put in, all that jazz!" he exclaimed.

Again no response.

Hierro dropped the rolls of paper and his face turned pale again, with his worried face. "Sora! Please answer! I'm not an official person! I may be an elected official, but that's not the same!" he yelled.

He then grabbed his microphone and yelled, "SORA! ANSWER ME!" He suddenly tripped as he lost his balance, causing him to fall and roll down the steps. "Ow...that hurt..." Hierro said, muffled by his face being in the ground.

Zexion looked through the gates. "Sora's not here." he stated. Hierro got up, his worried face still on. "Well where is he?!" he asked in a panicked tone.

Demyx shrugged. "He hasn't been home all night. We don't know where he could be." he answered.

Hierro sat on the steps and groaned as he covered his face. "Oh no...I don't know how to deal with this..." he wailed.

Aura watched from the shadows with Anti and facepalmed. "Oh boy..." she muttered.

"WhY dId wE eLeCt HiErRo aGaIn?" Anti asked. She just shrugged. "No idea. No-we thought it'd be funny." she replied. Anti just nodded.

* * *

**Ok, the last part was a bit random, but whatever. So! Sora has gone missing in the forest! Kairi does not want to be patient and wants to help Sora out! Hierro has no idea how to deal with Sora's disappearance! And Anti is wondering why Hierro was elected mayor. So what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!**

**...**

**And please Read and Review. :D**


End file.
